Not Enough
by LeFreak3119
Summary: 'More… I want more.' Suddenly he craved those soft lips that had been tracing his body more than anything, perhaps more than breathing. 'Not enough… I need more.' SasoGaa


_Saso-chan? Did he really call me… Saso-chan?_ The human puppet crossed his arms and wondered over the name he was never called before. He didn't mind it so long as _only_ the fellow redhead used it. "I think I like the name Saso-chan. What shall I call you though?"

 _Ah, really…?_ The young man was relieved to hear it. Gaara honestly wasn't good at things like this, and he didn't want to give the wrong impression somehow. He too, out of habit, crossed his arms in front of his chest, closing his shadow eyes as he tried his best to think of something nice. "mm… how about… Gaa-kun?"

Sasori wasn't one to use honorifics since he didn't care much for status but, he'd make this one exception. He honestly first thought of Gaara-bō but that was for young children however it was exclusively meant for boys. The puppet had a feeling he wouldn't care for that. Seeing the younger man lower his guard, Sasori approached him and softly whispered by his ear. "Gaara-kun. Yes, I like how it _rolls off my tongue_. Don't you agree?"

"Mn!" Gaara flinched as he didn't noticed Sasori moved so close so suddenly, and peeked to his side as he felt breath near his neck.

"Gaara… -kun?" he felt a warmth spread across his face, he was _blushing?_ "Um… I suppose it does…" he muttered, feeling a bit flustered, with Sasori being close as he was to him.

Grey orbs watched the cheeks turn a nice shade of red as he grinned. "My, that blush is so prominent with your fair skin." Sasori lowered his head to nip his neck or at least what wasn't covered by the maroon robe. "I like it."

"hn…" Gaara shifted his gaze away from Sasori, biting his lower lip slightly as he could feel those dark crimson locks brush against his jawline.

"You're… always taunting like this… Saso-" he tried to speak, and then was cut off as he shivered at Sasori's gentle bite on his exposed neck.

The collar of Gaara's clothes stopped the puppeteer's trail of bites on the younger man's skin. He would change that. Sasori stroked Gaara's hair as a means of distraction from his free hand easily unbuckling the blue straps binding around his chest. "You're quite adorable when your cheeks match your hair." He slipped off the garment once it fell loose.

"Ah…" Gaara felt the gentle stroke of Sasori's fingers through his hair. His mind became frantic at first, yet he couldn't deny that his touch was rather soothing. He gasped softly as the straps were loosened and fell to the ground. Nervously clutching the top button of his burgundy collar, the flush of rose painted across his face. _How should I handle these emotions?_ These reactions were so rare for him to have, yet Sasori had no problem producing them from the poor redhead

"Gaara-kun…" The human doll returned to the Kazekage's ear, licking the shell slowly. "I like those sounds you're making." The shudders of air were low but he clearly heard every intake. He reached for the top button but met with another obstacle. Oh, so Gaara did notice? If that hand clinging onto his clothes told Sasori anything, he knew he would have to be more… _relaxing._ While continuing to curl his fingers around vibrant strands, Sasori placed a hand on Gaara's chest before trailing it downwards.

"Hn…" feeling his hand against his breast, Gaara knew his emotions were being given away with the rapid pounding of his heart. He took in slow and deep breathes to try to control it, placing one hand over Sasori's tenderly. "… these emotions are new for me… Saso-chan" he breathed, and then daringly (for him at least), tugged on his collar to snap open, revealing flesh of his neck and collarbone. "… I do not wish to ignore them" Despite this courageous gesture, the young Kazekage found it much harder to make any eye contact with his rather gorgeous companion

The pulsations between their hands and his cloak were too strong to resist touching. Hearing the low _click!_ , Sasori pulled a little away and watched Gaara reveal himself slightly which aroused an unexpected 'Mm' from him. His fingers slid from the red hair, flowed the curve of his neck before settling at the opening of his clothes. Sasori tried to lock eyes with the kage just to let him know but the latter's attention diverted elsewhere.

Not wanting to frighten but only warn, Sasori draped the robe passed Gaara's shoulders and slipped their hands over his heart slowly. "I love feeling this." Glazing over the new sight, Sasori felt more drawn to the flustered young man as his nips finally continued on his skin. Then, he kissed Gaara's throat.

"Mn…" Gaara could feel Sasori's gaze, and it made his breath stop momentarily.

 _Love…?_ The word lingered in his head as Sasori spoke. Love was something he was inexperienced with, despite the crimson mark upon his temple. Yet, there it was in front of him, and he couldn't deny it's temptation. He wanted more of this… **love.**

"Hah… " He released a soft sigh as the older redhead put his lips to his throat, feeling slightly light-headed. With a trembling hand, Gaara curled his fingers into Sasori's red locks. His hair was so soft, and as it brushed near Gaara's face, he inhaled it's lovely scent. The intensity of his affections grew to a level he had never anticipated. "… this feeling… is quite blissful…" he whispered, without realizing he had spoken out such private thoughts.

It was a treasure to hear those quiet, dare he say, _moans_ leave in his breath. Sasori wanted more but reading the quivering movements as nervousness and uncertainty, the puppet kept his advances tame. He pulled the maroon cloak further down until it hung on the kage's elbows. Fingertips traced the curves and dips of Gaara's breastbone and pectoral muscle, noting every flutter of his breath. _Remarkable._

Artistic eyes marveled over the picture ready model. _Such an exquisite palate of red blush against ivory flesh._ Lowering his head to kiss pass his collarbones, he stopped after catching Gaara's confession. Sasori placed two fingers under the sand shinobi's chin and lifted it up. "It is… heavenly, would you agree?" He eliminated all distance between them while speaking with a silk textured voice on his lips.

"nn…" no matter how much he tried, Gaara was unable to keep his desires bottled inside much longer. The truth was, he was terrified of exploring the depths of his heart. He feared if delving too deep, he would not be able to control himself. His entire frame of mind would crumble, all his walls torn away, and his heart would become too vulnerable.

As Sasori slowly raised his head towards Gaara's, only centimeters between them, he found no escape from the gaze of those hazel eyes. So piercing, he felt he would suffocate if looking into them for too long. He tore his trance-like stare from Sasori's watch, and lowered it to his lips. Watching them move as they murmured sweet affections, the young Kazekage felt he would melt away.

 _More… I want more._

Suddenly he craved those soft lips that had been tracing his body more than anything, perhaps more than breathing.

 _Not enough… I need more._

"Sasori…" a moan escaped his throat unintentionally as he spoke. With a striking impulse, Gaara gripped harder onto Sasori's head and with desperate force, pushed his own mouth against his. He may have caught the older man by surprise, though he wouldn't loosen his hold on him. The kiss continued for minutes, until the love-marked youth released in a fit as gasps. He felt on the verge of fainting, though he wasn't certain if the cause was from a restriction of oxygen, or from the euphoric pleasure he was experiencing.

Nothing could describe the joy Sasori reveled in once he stared into eyes of a faint green, like emerald dust. It was short lived though but he sensed something different from the other man. Upon hearing his name, without the -chan, the puppeteer knew matters became serious. "Yes, Gaara-?" It was his turn to gasp as those lips he intended to kiss first seized his own with such impacting exertion, Sasori had to stabilize himself.

As if he unleashed something inside Gaara he needed to contain, the puppet master secured his arms around his shoulders and waist and pushed him against the nearest vertical surface. He never thought he would have to control the young man while doing something as innocent but as passionate as an embrace but the notion of it brought out a contraction within his core. Feeling the Kazekage's ravenous side against his lips reminded the puppet what he missed about real contact. The kiss had the potential to last forever but one of them was still human who panted quite hard. Sasori held onto him, making sure he wouldn't fall if he did lose consciousness.

When the shallow breathes ceased to be the only sound in the room, the older redhead teased. "Now, where did that come from? I… I thought you would be the kind to take things slow."

Gripping his chest as he heaved for breath, the younger redhead trembled with excitement. He had underestimated the impact Sasori was making on his emotions, it was so unlike him to behave in such an abrupt manner!

He shyly glanced at the other's expression. He was definitely taken aback by his rush of affection. Though Sasori seemed rather amused than withdrawn by it all, Gaara lowered his head quickly. A sudden wash of embarrassment over came him.

"Hah… I… I apologize for acting so rashly…" he panted, keeping his head downwards as he spoke.

 _How can I bare to look at him right now….?_

Seemed whatever induced the usually composed man to act on impulse left him in the second their gazes met. Sasori held his arms firmly around Gaara's frame as he shivered and shielded his face like a timid mess. He couldn't resist catching a full view of his face and gently tugged his hair back. The puppet master nuzzled against his neck, hoping to make him look up again. Gaara taking action on instinct ignited an ember inside his hollow body which grew his need for another kiss. "There's nothing to apologize for."

Sasori lowly whispered while nipping the sensitive skin. He strove for some provocative feedback as the fingers which curled around warm locks, slowly glided down Gaara's hot flesh and stopped under the small of his back. He pulled the strap around the Kazekage's hips free.

Naturally, the puppeteer took his time as it was the only thing keeping the red cloak in place, watching it come undone.

As the older one nudged closer to his neck, soft crimson locks gliding over his cheek, the kazekage couldn't hide his deep blushing face from him any longer. His head was buried right under his chin, forcing it to raise up.

"Sa…sori…" Gaara whispered into his hair, smelling his scent so fully, arousing him completely. He couldn't resist burying his nose against him like a kitten. "I… want to feel what it is… to l-love… " he continued, voice quavering slightly. He felt heat building under his eyes, very nearly about to tear up from his uncontrollable lust.

As he timidly spoke out to him, Sasori started to nip at his flesh again, cool and gentle pecks planted along his neck and the dip of his collar. Just as swiftly, the sensuality continued further as he felt smooth fingers tracing down his spine, resting on his lower back. Gaara shivered once more from the touch, all the while feeling Sasori's slow, even breaths against his warm skin.

The young kazekage let out a soft whimper as he felt Sasori loosen his belts, causing his cloak to creep lower down his hips. He clung onto Sasori's chest as heat ran through his body. His initiator had seized Gaara in his possession, gradually pushing him further into submission.

Gaara groaned softly, becoming under the influence of his utter yearning for Sasori. "… I want you to love me… without restrictions."

A stranger to intimacy, Sasori shuddered at Gaara clinging onto him, as if desperate for something. This sent his heart quivering with anxiousness. The scorpion leaned closer for a kiss but stopped once hearing Gaara's wish for more closeness. _He… he wants me to love him?_

Held together by joints made of wood not bone, owning a motionless core not a beating heart, the puppet wondered if he could really do it. Yes, Sasori loved him very much and wanted to reached a desired level with him but could he _love_ him? There was only one way to find out.

A voice in his head told him he had to reveal his true nature before going any further. Sasori wasn't one to worry over appearance since he knew his craftsmanship was superb but what would he look like through Gaara's eyes? The poisonous weapon he made himself to be or... the person he once was?

"I want to love you." Sasori clasped his fingers around Gaara's wrists, gently removing them off his Akatsuki attire as he brought his hands up to his lips. He placed small kisses over each knuckle while staring down into the blooming red face of his darling. "I want to cherish you. I want to make you mine." Voice reflecting a pleading tone, Sasori placed his lips upon Gaara's very lovingly. "I want to fulfill every need in your being but, I must know if you still want me."

Begrudgingly, the puppet stepped away from the Kazekage, releasing his hands and unbuttoning his cloak. Sasori turned around and as his back faced Gaara, he untied the white sash from his pelvis, tossing it away. Not needing that much clothing, it didn't take him long to only have his clouded garment left on. Worry lingered for a second but Sasori dismissed it and shrugged his cloak to fall on the floor.

 _Slink!_ Sasori flinched from the ringings of the blades on his back opening fully before the man he longed for as he folded his arms over his chest. Poison dripped on the metal edges of his razors like a predatory warning to keep away. He did not want him to stay away though. Looking over his shoulder, the human puppet asked. "So..." He glanced away for a moment then turned around, hanging his arms by his sides. "Do you like what you see?"

With closed eyes, Gaara held his breath for the older man's response to his confession. Quivering as his heart pounded, cool fingers clasped around his slender wrists, bringing up the hands which clung against Sasori's smooth chest. He felt them being caressed, tender kisses on his curled knuckles. That sultry voice filled the silence and penetrated him suddenly, leaving him speechless.

 _Make me… his? Such loving possession._

The Kazekage opened his eyes to face Sasori as he heard those words escape in that wavering, almost vulnerable tone of his voice. His voice, which was usually such coolness and intent, sounded almost pained now, and something broke within Gaara.

Lips trembling, the tears that had welled up in him before were now trickling down his face as he heard him speak so gingerly to him. As he tried to read Sasori's face, a flickering of loneliness reflected deep within those stormy eyes… something he understood all too well of. It pained him to see this side of the man, and he wanted desperately to grab hold of his face as it moved in to give a sweet kiss. The kiss was brief, leaving Gaara hungering for him. He was perplexed by Sasori's sudden reluctance to pursue their intimacy. What did he mean, still want him? In this moment, the young man found nothing more desired than what was right before him. Absolutely nothing.

Lying back against the wall behind him, Gaara remained stolen of words as the flawless man stepped away and stripped down. He watched the removal of the draped sash he wore over his torso, and the swift drop of the red and black cloak fall from his body, revealing his full structure underneath. A small gasp pushed past the young redhead's lips as he stared at the revelation, eyes widening as he was mesmerized by Sasori's entire structure. A hand rose to his lips as he surveyed over the shining blades protruding from his sides, glistening with wetness and giving off an aura of exotic wonder. He found something alluring about it, but he was also quite intimidated.

Repelled; **definitely not.**

"… y-you're stunning… to say the least" Gaara flushed as he said it, glancing downwards for a moment of hesitance, but then quickly returning his gaze to Sasori with focused eye contact. Inching closer to him, the Kazekage brought his head up to Sasori's, his hands cupping against the smooth cheeks of his elder love. He wanted him to understand that the love he felt now was something he had always been barren of, and nothing was going to deter him from it now. "I want you… it's all I want… please understand." a nervous smile crept slightly on Gaara's face as he spoke such private feelings, stroking the side of Sasori's face with the tips of his fingers. "… I meant all of what I said."

With this, he timidly brushed his lips against Sasori's, to confirm his said intentions of loving him, and receiving love from him.

Though he would not speak it out so easily, Gaara hoped he could express it through their closeness.

 _I want to… be yours._

The wait seemed endless in the few seconds Sasori displayed himself fully as dejected eyes fixated on Gaara's expression, expecting a hint of revulsion or worse. Fear. When the young man covered his mouth, the puppet felt it was a mistake to expose the monster he hid underneath a dark cloak. However, the misty eyed shinobi complimented him, relishing his body, not running away but, _approaching_ him. As his cheeks were held tenderly, Gaara left Sasori in disbelief. _He's not afraid?_ This was made true after hearing words of reassurance and feeling a kiss of acceptance. _He's not afraid._

Drenched blades retracted and closed before clattering to the floor as he would hate if Gaara injured himself during their heat of passion. The older redhead placed his hands on the virgin's shoulders and, with gentle force, pushed him back against the wall but never parted their lips. Sasori traced the roundness of Gaara's muscles as his fingers glided down then up his forearms until stopping at the cuffs of the red outfit on the wrists. He hooked one sleeve off then the other and heard it fold over once it dropped. At last, only pants remained on the Kazekage. They were one more step closer in satisfying their lustful craving.

Grabbing hold of Gaara's hand, Sasori slid it down to the single human part of his artificial form. A core with his name imprinted upon it. His weakness, his heart. He pressed his hand firmly on it while pulling back from their kiss. "I love you." Sasori stroked a few tears away from those black rimmed eyes, smiling and declaring peacefully. "It belongs to you." Containing his total essence, the human marionette hoped Gaara understood how important it was that he allowed him to touch his unguarded center. The Kazekage could remove it and the puppet would be at his mercy. He made plenty of bodies, so it didn't matter if they were destroyed but, Sasori only had one heart. Only one _soul._

Starting from his collar, Sasori trailed kisses and bites along the younger man's chest while unbuckling the belt which he whisked away. Carefully, the puppet threaded his cable through the loops of the black trousers and pulled them down as he kissed Gaara's stomach until reaching the hem of his underwear. On his knees, recoiling the cable, he noted that the Kazekage was hard. Slyly, the older man grinned, staring up at Gaara and tugging the fabric to join the rest. He took his eyes off him to see the affect his stimulations. Oh, fully erected. He pecked around quivering hips before giving the tip one swift lick. Sasori was not one without _some_ teasing but, that would be the last of it. He didn't not want to play with him, he wanted to _be_ with him.

One at a time, Sasori slid a hand under Gaara's knee and lifted it, helping him step out of his pants and open his legs. After pushing the clothes out of the way, the puppet leaned back to take in the captivating sight while memorizing every detail. Shuddering lips, crimson cheeks, toned body and an aroma of flowers from the desert. Breathtaking. "My hands would not be able to recreated a body as fine as yours." Killing and converting numerous people, the puppeteer encounter many bodies but none could hold a candle to Gaara's. Standing for a few minutes, Sasori softly traced his lover's mouth before gently inserting his fingers. He rubbed along the wet muscle, moistening his digits as much as possible. Removing them, his free hand went passed his back and grabbed a cheek to spread open, making him find the small bud easier. "Just breathe and relax." Knowing the evident pain, Sasori returned to his knees and took in the tip of Gaara's length while nudging a finger in.

Slowly, he inserted more into his mouth while swirling his finger against tight folds and pressing his tongue against the shaft. Coming up to the head, Sasori circled around it and gave an extra flick. He moved his mouth back down then up, maintaining contact and delicious friction. He added another and began stretching the small opening gently. Releasing the cheek he held, the puppet squeezed around the base as he let the cock in as much he could. It throbbed as he sucked hard and twisted his digits. Being as young as he was, Sasori knew Gaara would climax soon from his ministrations. He twitched his fingers around the enclosing walls, searching for that one spot to push the other redhead over the edge.

His hand stroked the hot member while he stood up and rubbed his own against Gaara's. Sasori caressed every angle inside until a loud gasp told him he found what he looked for. He rubbed into that spot, stroking his entire length and breathing against his ear. "Ga… Gaara..." Increasing the speed of his hand, he repeated that name over and over again in his stain voice. With three fingers, the puppet thrusted gracefully into the hole, widening it before keeping them still on that bundle of nerves. The member pulsated before wetness covered his hand and some of his cable. Sasori slicked his phallus with the collected semen and stretched open Gaara's entrance as he guided his tip into the hole.

Shoulders touched the wall behind him as he was being shoved against it, "Mn…" his lips gently clashed against the other's as they moved together. He felt his breath being sucked in, his pulse throbbing, mind racing with the rush of passion he felt from Sasori's kiss.

His hand was taken and pushed gently onto the man's chest, at the same time reluctantly being pulled away from the kiss. Not really knowing when to end a kiss nor wanting to, Gaara moaned as they separated.

His attention was brought to his hand being pressed on the human puppet. A circular core of flesh embedded in his left breast, it was painted red with Sasori's name. This piece of him that held his heart and soul, his entire being, was cupped warmly in Gaara's hand. In his own possession. The older man was turning himself over to the young kazekage completely and willingly… a symbol of pure love was right before him.

"…Sasori" Gaara groaned softly as he fought back more tears that were being wiped away, he bit his lip in an attempt to keep from trembling. This was almost too much to receive.

 _This kind of thing… am I really worthy of such an endearment…?_

"A-ah…" before he could think further, his pants were undone and stripped off through the use of Sasori's cable extension. Panic quickly set in the kazekage as he realized his exposure of his apparent erection. "Hn!" he gripped Sasori's shoulders as his cool kisses continued lower from his chest down to his abdomen. Shivers ran down his body as he felt the anticipation of the elder redhead getting closer to his lower region. He was both excited and frightened… this treatment was so unknown to him, he wasn't sure how to take it all. He wasn't sure if he could… yet he could not find the will to stop his pursuer from continuing. The younger one's overwhelming emotions, combined with his sudden raging hormones, were making him entirely vulnerable.

"Ha-ah!" he was caught by surprise as Sasori licked his member. Eyes wide, he brought his hand to his mouth, biting his knuckle softly in a nervous fit. He felt as if he wanted to hide, but the pulsing from his groin said otherwise. Soon, his pants were removed completely, and every inch of him was exposed, all except for the bulge under his drawers. He covered his burning face behind one arm as Sasori examined his nakedness, facing him was unbearable now. Fingertips stroked over his shaking lips, and they were pushed in, rubbing against his tongue and grazing his teeth. Saliva trickled down the corner of his mouth as the fingers slid out.

"S-sasori…" the kazekage clenched his jaw as his buttocks was grabbed in the man's hand firmly. He shuddered as he felt wetness slip past.

 _R-relax?_ Gaara found that impossible to achieve at this point.

"Ahh-nn!" he let out a cry as Sasori's mouth slide over his member, and at the same time feeling a wetness from his finger poking gently into his behind. He started hyperventilating and couldn't keep his knees from shaking as he was being pleasured all at once, it took all his control to keep himself from falling to the ground completely. He had to grab tightly onto Sasori's back, or else the weakness in his legs would make him unstable.

"Nna…" Gaara gasped from Sasori's pressing and grinding against him, their bodies completely intertwined. His dick was throbbing against Sasori's palm, feeling the probing from behind, a sudden peak of stimulation hit him hard. Breath brushed against his ear as Sasori spoke his name, and he tilted his face away from the older man, flushed in heat. "Ssa…sori…ah!" his voice cracked, muscles tightening as he was helpless to his sexual partner's continuous fingering. He grasped Sasori's locks, knuckles white from his death grip "ahh… a-AH!" He convulsed as the orgasm released, spewing a sticky, white fluid between them. He covered his face as he watched Sasori seductively smear the substance over his cock. He moved onto him, diving further into their sexual pursuit, ready to begin their fornication. Despite his embarrassment, he felt himself pressing his body onto Sasori, helpless to his own desires. He had become extremely horny, and could not deny his craving for more of this pleasure… he had not had his fill of it yet. He gripped onto Sasori's back, bringing himself as close as possible to whisper into his ear. It was easier this way to make his request, without having to stare back into those hazel eyes which made him weak. He breathed softly.

" _P-please… fill me with your love."_

 _As you wish_ , he would have replied if not for diving into another kiss with the hot redhead. His fingers stretched the hole open while slipping slowly into quivering walls. The puppet gave a small thrust to push up to his shaft before gripping Gaara's hip and shoulder. Sasori jerked an inch further while nipping the young man's lower lip, sucking and hoping to gain access to exploration. Groaning pass his lips and, in an attempt to steal his breath away, the puppeteer circled his tongue around the kage's. He widen his mouth a little and tried to coax Gaara to enter him, touching his tongue lightly before retreating back.

Sasori shifted his hips, almost fully sinking in but it wouldn't be possible in the angle he was at. He didn't want to hurt Gaara though and waited for him to get used to the new intrusion before moving. Unable to resist a peek, the puppet lifted one lid and grinned over the redness spreading across such round cheeks as a tear or two fell. He would have brushed them away but he was holding onto the younger man before he would fall.

"Mn.. A-Ah!" Gaara gave small thrusts in return with Sasori's groin as he penetrated the young man's tight entrance, letting out half repressed moans with every inch deeper he went. Hearing his own voice escalate made him blush even more, so he tried to keep it down, difficult as it was.

"Hn~" his panting was muffled by Sasori's tongue as it pushed it's way in his mouth, circling and teasing. Gaara's jaw loosened as he almost melted with the sweet stimulation, then an aggressive thirst shot in him as he shoved back into the puppet man's mouth, sucking on his tongue forcefully. As their kiss pulled away, a small line of saliva bridged the gap between them before breaking.

"Sa… ahn… S-sasori" he whimpered through a deep penetration. Clutching tightly onto the older man, he noticed him stealing a glance at his current state, and quickly lifted his head up to hide his expression of sheer embarrassment. He managed to breathe out a request "Please… I want it deeper."

That assertive nature came for a second when the kage took control of the kiss but he ended it too soon. A soft moan fell upon parted lips before Gaara faced away with a demand Sasori hesitated to refuse for the youth's sake. _Already? Is he sure?_ Those whimpers and clenches around his cock told him the other man would go mad if he didn't comply. Despite achieving a better angle by carrying Gaara over to the near by workbench, the Akatsuki member needed to act right then and there. He had an idea. His cable unraveled quickly and slithered behind the curve of Gaara's lower back and wrapped around his left thigh, lifting his leg to widen the older man's access.

The puppet grabbed the teen's hips, tilting them forward while his turning own upwards and pressing fully into the orifice. Hooking the sand shinobi's other leg on his arm and raising it to rest on his shoulder, Sasori pulled back and entered gently to test pain tolerance. This new position gave him full control in angling himself to search for that spot. After giving the flustered man a minute, he began with gentle and shallow thrusts. The human marionette caught muffled groans which pleaded for escape but could not.

Sasori decided to help them and licked against Gaara's soften lips. He would lose his resolve in holding and fight back what wanted to burst from the inside. Keeping his slow pace the same, Sasori revealed a little secret. "There are many advantages in being a puppet. One... is of course I won't tire nor fatigue. Another is that… I can increase my length and width."


End file.
